Paradox
by MissPerry
Summary: Elena si žije relatívne pokojný život, má prácu, ktorú miluje, priateľa, ktorý jej splní všetko, čo si želá, so spolubývajúcimi sa to tiež dá prežiť, no jedného dňa spozná Damona, záhadného muža, ktorý jej pomôže uvedomiť si, že jej rozprávkový život nie je skutočný a jej túžby ju ťahajú inam.


Situácia v miestnosti sa odrazu citeľne zmenila. Vymenili sme si váhavé pohľady,no rýchlo sme sa od seba odvrátili. Mám ho presne tam, kde som ho chcela mať. Naivne som si hovorila, že keď sa stretneme, tak možno zmením svoj názor a zachovám si chladnú hlavu, budem sa správať rozumne a nenechám sa prevalcovať pocitmi, ale ako aj vždy predtým, stačil mi jeden pohľad do jeho záhadných modrých očí, stačilo mi začuť jeho príťažlivý hlas vychádzajúci spomedzi tých úžasne sa bozkávajúcich pier a okamžite som si v hlave prehrávala scenáre, ako by som sa k nemu mohla dostať čo najbližšie, ako objať celé jeho telo tým svojím. Pokúsila som sa zahnať tieto predstavy a tváriť sa prirodzene. Videla som na ňom, že nevie, čo má robiť, pretože zas a znova netušil, na čo myslím ja a čo by som chcela. Pohrával sa so svojím pohárom vína a sem-tam sa smutne usmial. Toto sme zažili už toľkokrát. Proste ma chyť a pobozkaj! Snažila som sa mu pohľadom poslať svoje myšlienky.

Odrazu sa postavil zo stoličky a sadol si vedľa mňa na posteľ. Natiahol sa po fľašu vína a rozlial nám jeho zvyšok. Uprene som naňho hľadela, no on sa vyhýbal pohľadu do mojich očí. Netušila som, čo mám spraviť, aby konečne konal. Zaprisahala som sa, že ja už prvý krok nikdy nespravím, no musím mu dať nejaké znamenie, musím ho nejako postrčiť. Pokiaľ sa rýchlo neposunieme ďalej, tak sa začneme obaja cítiť trápne a bude načase, aby som odišla. Sklamaná.

,,Na čo myslíš, Elena?" spýtal sa ma svoju typickú otázku. Postrehla som, že ani neočakáva, že mu dám úprimnú odpoveď, no aj tak sa na mňa konečne uprene pozrel. Pousmiala som sa a odvrátila som pohľad. Klamanie mi veľmi nejde.

,,Že na čo asi tak myslíš ty," odvetila som a široko som sa naňho usmiala. Obaja sme približne tušili, na čo ten druhý myslí, no ešte nikdy sme neboli schopní to povedať nahlas. Vlastne – nie je to tak úplne pravda. Boli aj chvíle, keď sme si to vedeli povedať alebo sme rovno zakročili. Ale to bola dávna minulosť. Vtedy to nebolo také komplikované a také neuveriteľne beznádejné.

,,Rozmýšľam, či ťa mám pobozkať," povedal nakoniec a moje srdce šokovane vynechalo asi tri údery. Tak predsa to vyslovil! Teraz mám dokonalú šancu začať svoju hru. Obliala ma horúčava a rýchlo som sa ho spýtala: ,,A chceš?"

Nenápadne som si utrela spotené dlane o stehná, kým som so zadržaným dychom čakala na jeho odpoveď.

,,A ty chceš?" zareagoval protiotázkou, presne tak, ako som predpokladala. Vážne a trocha smutne sa mi pozeral do očí, to, čo mi na ňom prišlo také záhadné, trocha temné, no hlavne extrémne príťažlivé.  
,,Hmm, ani nie," zatiahla som schválne nepresvedčivo a pokrútila som hlavou, no ústa sa mi roztiahli do širokého úsmevu. Prekvapene sa na mňa usmial a odložil svoj pohár na stôl. Srdce mi išlo vyskočiť z hrude, kým som sa snažila rozlúštiť výraz jeho tváre. Vo vzduchu som cítila priam elektrizujúce pulzovanie, ktoré odrážalo napätie v našich dušiach.  
Posunul sa ku mne bližšie, zobral mi pohár z rúk a položil ho vedľa svojho.  
,,Ani trochu?" spýtal sa ma a detailne si obzeral moju tvár. Znervózňoval ma a bála som sa, že nebudem schopná svoju hru dohrať do konca. Nesmierne som túžila, aby sa ma konečne dotkol, hneď teraz, okamžite.  
,,Nie, nemyslím si," podarilo sa mi zo seba dostať a uprene a flirtujúco som mu hľadela do očí. Aby som zvýšila efekt, odvrátila som sa od neho a usmievala som sa tým úsmevom, ktorý má tak rád a ktorý ho niekedy privádza do šialenstva. Prehodila som si nohu cez nohu, čo sa považuje za znak odmietnutia. Dúfala som, že bude hrať so mnou a že to neukončí hneď a teraz slovami ,,Ako chceš." a ja sa nepoberiem domov smutná a zmätená. Po nekonečne dlho trvajúcom tichu, keď som si myslela, že onedlho omdliem od napätia sa konečne rozhodol reagovať.

,,Ja si práveže myslím, že možno aj trošku áno," prihodil do diskusie a moja duša potichu výskala od radosti. Hrá so mnou! Chytil sa! Neuveriteľne mi odľahlo, no pomaly ma začala chytať panika. Som na toto všetko vôbec pripravená? Stojí to za to?

Opäť sa ku mne priblížil a chytil ma za koleno. Pozrela som sa naňho, pochybne som nadvihla obočie (samozrejme ako súčasť mojej hry) a rozhodla som sa mu mlčky hľadieť do tváre. Hodnú chvíľu sme si takto vymieňali pohľady, nádychy a výdychy, keď som si uvedomila, že v takýchto situáciach ma nikdy nepobozkal prvý, vždy ma doviedol na takú hranicu, že neostávalo nič iné, len aby som ja bola tá, čo nakoniec spraví rozhodujúci pohyb. Bolo teda treba prihodiť drievko do ohňa a nedať mu na výber.

,,Už si ani nepamätám, či to stojí za to," povedala som mu s tým istým koketným úsmevom a pocítila som, ako mi jeho prsty zovreli koleno pevnejšie.  
Usmial sa aj on a veľmi, veľmi príťažlivým hlasom sa ma opýtal: ,,Chceš si to pripomenúť?"  
Dúfala som, že sa ma nespýta niečo takéto, lebo už mi dochádzali nápady a hlavne som netušila, ako dlho ešte dokážem odolávať jeho magnetickej blízkosti. Vdychovala som tú podmanivú vôňu, ktorú by som nedokázala zabudnúť, ani keby som ju necítila desaťročia. Neisto som pokrčila plecami a nebola som schopná zo seba dostať ani hlások. Zoširoka sme sa na seba úprimne usmiali, pretože moja kapitulácia zo mňa kričala, aj keď som bola úplne ticho. Modlila som sa, aby to teraz vzal do vlastných rúk a konečne, konečne posunul túto konverzáciu k skutkom.

Na moje nemilé prekvapenie sa odo mňa odvrátil a zložil si ruku z môjho kolena. Bolestivo mi zovrelo vnútornosti, no pokúšala som sa zachovať si úsmev a zdanie, že mám všetko pod kontrolou. Damon sa postavil a na dúšok vypil posledné kvapky vína, čo mu ostali v pohári. Chvíľu len tak stál s prázdnym pohárom v ruke a pozeral sa na mňa. Srdce sa mi pomaly upokojovalo, úsmev som už dlhšie nedokázala predstierať. Nevedela som, čo robiť s rukami, tak som sa načiahla za kabelkou, že sa pomaly začnem zberať domov, presne tak sklamaná, ako som sa obávala, s nenávisťou k tomuto tmavovlasému mužovi, ktorý má nado mnou takú veľkú moc. Vedela som, že po chvíli opadne a opäť sa premení na túžbu vidieť ho a smútok z toho, že mi chýba jeho dotyk. Ako sa vraví, láska a nenávisť majú veľmi tenkú hranicu a so spaľujúcou vášňou je to ešte horšie.  
Periférne som zazrela, že sa ku mne približujú jeho nohy a keď som sa pozrela hore, spojili sa nám pohľady a krátko na to aj pery. Vrhol sa na mňa tak ako kedysi, vlastným telom ma zatlačil do postele a dychtivo ma bozkával. Ja som naňho reagovala rovnako vášnivo, ťahala som jeho telo ešte bližšie k svojmu, pery sa nám synchronizovane spájali a rozpájali, boli sme v dokonalej harmónii. Ako vždy predtým. Dnes večer je naša chvíľa. Môžeme to konečne poriadne zakončiť a otvoriť tak novú kapitolu nášho vzťahu.

Nenásytne mi rukami prechádzal po tele a rozmotal mi nohy tak, aby som ho nimi mohla pevne objať. Cítila som, ako mi na podbruško tlačí jeho opasok a ako ma rozpaľuje túžba. Nikdy som nezažila niečo takéto intenzívne. Damon sa správa ako muž, ako silný, nadradený, sexy muž. Nemohla som sa nabažiť jeho bozkov a keď mi jemne kusol do spodnej pery, celá som sa zachvela. Zvierala som mu rukami svalnaté plecia a nohami som mu obopínala trup čoraz pevnejšie. Rukou mi konečne vkĺzol pod šaty, vsunul ju podo mňa a pevne mi zmačkol zadok, potom ho zase pustil, akoby sa nevedel rozhodnúť, čo má urobiť. Presunul prsty na pás na mojich silonkách, ktorý som mala kúsok nad zadkom, a chvíľu sa s ním pohrával, kým nezameral pozornosť vyššie a nezačal mi náruživo hladiť prsia pod podprsenkou. Zas a znova váhal, ako ďaleko môže zájsť. Druhou rukou sa podopieral, aby ma úplne neprivalil, aj keď mne by to v tomto stave asi vôbec nevadilo, hlavne, nech je čo najbližšie. Detailne som nasávala každý jeho dotyk, kým sa naše pery a jazyky naďalej harmonicky spájali. Uvoľnila som zovretie svojich rúk okolo jeho ramien a začala som mu rozopínať košeľu. Zobral to ako znamenie a opäť sa vrátil ku pásu na mojich silonkách, tentokrát však z prednej strany, pri pupku mi dlaňou vkĺzol pod ne a bez zaváhania aj rovno do mojich nohavičiek. Tento krok som nečakala a vôbec som nebola pripravená na ten príval vzrušenia, ktorý ma okamžite zasiahol. Jeho skúsené dotyky boli také úžasné, až som sa bála, aby ma hneď nevyniesli na vrchol, odolávala som, chcela som, aby to všetko trvalo čo najdlhšie. Cítil, ako sa mu úplne poddávam a odrazu mi prudkým pohybom strhol silonky aj s nohavičkami len s menšími komplikáciami pri chodidlách, kde som mu musela pomôcť. Okamžite sa pritisol späť na mňa, pokúšala som sa nahmatať jeho opasok, no predbehol ma a počas čoraz napätejšieho a nedočkavejšieho bozkávania si stiahol nohavice a nechal ich skĺznuť po posteli na podlahu, na ktorú dopadli so žuchnutím a miernym zacinkaním. Pevne som chytila do ruky jeho viac než pripravený penis a prechádzala som po ňom hore a dolu, kým vyťahoval kondóm z mojej kabelky ležiacej na posteli kúsok od nás. Ešte stále si pamätal, kde ho má hľadať. Úspešne ho otvoril a kým si ho nasadzoval, pretiahla som si šaty cez hlavu. Predsa len nech si užije dokonalý pohľad pri tejto špeciálnej príležitosti. Všimol si moje gesto a extrémne rýchlo mi rozopol podprsenku a zhodil zo seba už rozopnutú košeľu. Najskôr do mňa vošiel dvoma prstami, presne tak drsne a násilne, ako som si pamätala, nevedela som, či ma obliala slasť, bolesť alebo oboje. V každom prípade som chcela, aby pokračoval vo všetkom, čo robí, lebo to bolo úžasné. Zvíjala som sa pod jeho telom, tak usúdil, že môžeme pokračovať ďalej. Vošiel do mňa nečakane opatrne a jemne, pohľadom našiel moje oči, aby sa uistil, že je všetko v poriadku. Túžba vo mne sa ešte zmocnila, cítila som sa neuveriteľne živo, uvedomovala som si každý kúsok svojho tela, každé nervové zakončenie. Nedočkavo som ho pobozkala a ovinula som si nohy okolo jeho trupu. Chvíľku trvalo, kým sme sa zosúladili, predsa len nie sme starí milenci, no výsledok bol dokonalý. Obaja sme si užívali každú sekundu tohto aktu, ktorý bol niečím medzi vášnivým sexom a ľúbostným milovaním. Párkrát sa ma spýtal, či je všetko v pohode a mňa dojímal jeho zaújem. Každýkrát som zašepkala, že áno, že je úžasný a on odvetil, že to ja som úžasná. Nechcela som, aby to niekedy skončilo. Zvierala som ho, akoby som ho videla poslednýkrát a myslela som na to, že pri našom komplikovanom vzťahu sa to už možno nikdy nezopakuje. Trpkosladké vášnivé milovanie s mužom, ktorého tak veľmi milujem, až si to nedokážem priznať ani sama pred sebou. Moja najväčšia slabosť je práve tu, vo mne a vyvoláva v mojom tele tie najintenzívnejšie a najzvláštnejšie pocity. Kedysi som sa nemohla uvoľniť, hrýzlo ma svedomie, bola som naňho nahnevaná, bála som sa, boli sme príliš opití, no teraz, teraz je to konečne také, aké to má byť. Tak si to vychutnajme, kým to trvá.


End file.
